


Terrible Lymerics and other literary horrors...

by pinkyapples



Series: Teen Wolf Thingies [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aunty Kate, Gen, Steter - Freeform, musings on peter hale, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkyapples/pseuds/pinkyapples
Summary: what the title says.  that's all the warning you get. i now inflict my witless witicisms upon you.  muhahahah! *cough* *gasp* *fall down dead(ish)*





	1. Steter

There once was a wolf called Peter,  
who had quite a thing for "steter".  
But when Stiles was approached,  
the poor wolf was roasted.  
'Cause it turned out his "Peter" wasn't into "Steter"!!


	2. Sterek

(sing-a-long to "My Bonnie Lies Over The Ocean")  
My wolfie he ran off to Mexico,  
My wolfie he ran out on me,  
My wolfie he ran off to Mexico,  
Oh bring back my wolfie to me.

Bring back, oh, Bring back,  
Oh bring back my wolfie to me,  
to me,  
Bring back, oh, Bring back,  
Oh bring back my Derek to me....

"You just had to give him Tequila, didn't you?!" Issac said.  
"Yepp!" Lydia said chuckling at Stiles splayed out in the back seat of Roscoe. She did take pity on the wolf, handing him some ear-pluggs when Stiles started singing a Very Non-PG second verse. She only hoped her phone recorded the whole inebriated trip back to Beacon Hills. Somebody had to get the two idiots together.


	3. Aunty Kate

Never _smile at a crocodile_  


_No, you can't get friendly with a crocodile_

_Don't be taken in by his welcome grin_

_He's imagining how well you'd fit within his skin_

 

 

Allison loved it when Aunty Kate came to stay.  They would would watch "Peter Pan" together and Aunty Kate let her eat ice-cream for dinner.

 

_Never smile at a crocodile_

_Never tip your hat and stop to talk awhile_

_Never run, walk away, say good-night, not good-day_

_Clear the aisle but never smile at Mister Crocodile_

 

Nowadays, when she thinks of Kate, Allison wonders whether or not how much of Kate's visits were genuine and how much were for intel on the movements of whatever wolf-pack Gerard had marked for termination.

 

_You may very well be well bred_

_Lots of etiquette in your head_

_But there's always some special case, time or place_

_To forget etiquette_

_For instance:_

 

Her family are so, wounded these days.  Her parents can't hide the tension between them and Allison knows it's more than the shock and embarrasment of having a "serial killer" as a sister/sister-inlaw.  Grandpa Gerard is staying longer than assumed and her father struggles to keep the wolves (literal and metaphorical) from her door.  

 

Perhaps worse is the way Kate and her actions have twisted the memories of Aunty Kate.  Especially when she when she thinks about Peter Pan and finds herself humming an entirely different and horrifying verse of "Mr Crocodile"

 

_Never smile at a pedophile_

_No, you can't get friendly with a pedophile_

_Don't be taken in by her welcome grin_

_She's imagining how well you'd fit against her skin_

_Never smile at a pedophile_

 

 


	4. Forgotten, unmade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> honestly have no idea what this is. tagged it as musings on peter hale, but that isn't strictly true. hope you enjoy.

 

It's a strange concept, working the supernatural wards of Eichan House.  

She should be used to the weird and wonderful having worked in both the Baillie Henderson Hospital, (Toowoomba, Qld Australia) and Wilfred Lopes Centre, (Tasmania). When she met Dr Smith, she knew she had found a kindred spirit, insofar as the treatment of those mentally disabled.  It had been a pleasent surprise when he had offered her a job at Eichan House.  

So she had resigned her current job.  Applied and recieved an American Green Card and set off for California.  To say she was shocked that there really were "monsters" and not just the illusions of a disturbed mind was an understatement.  But she adapted.  

Like the most serverly disturbed mentally ill, most of these supernatural patients will never be released.  She, Jonas and Dr Smith don't offer false promises to those whom their society has labled incurable, but they do manage between the three of them to provide a background of calm for their patients.

It wasn't always like that.  Before Dr Smith's tenure, the wards were torture chambers.  The lunatics well and truly running the asylum.  They are gone now.  The corrupt doctors and orderlies.  The abominations posing as doctors and their cruel and horrendous experiments.

The wards are quieter without those distractions.  There is enough to do without maverick evil running amok. Vampires cursed to a fangless existance.  Kanima abandoned by their masters.  Witches and Warlocks affected by re-bounded spells or cursed themselves.  Omega Werewolves driven feral by loneliness and various criminal lawbreakers no prison would hold.

Peter Hale is one of the latter, a criminal in the eyes of his pack and socitiy.  It is not her place to judge.  She simply does her job to the best of her ablilties.  Administers their alloted medications.  Takes whatever tests are requested by Dr Smith.  Offers an unbiased ear to hear their woes, desires or broken dreams.  

Perhaps this last is why Dr Smith chose her. While she is a qualified nursing sister with extensive work experience amongst the mentally and physically disabled. That qualification and experience came as a byproduct of her true vocation, serving God.  Perhaps Eichan House was what God planned for her, those many years ago when she took her vows.

To listen to the prayers of the forgotten, those unmade by either their natures or life experience.  To remind them that once they weren't alone, they were not abominations.  They were begotten, made; perhaps not by the loving hand of God but nevertheless, creations of God's world.

It's what she tells the more lucid patients. What Peter Hale struggles to believe.  What he mocks and taunts cruelly.  What she believes to be true and stands like a rock he other patients can wail and thrash upon till their nightmares are broken and spirits are quiet.  

At least for a time until their demons rise up again and once more she, Jonas and Dr Smith stand together as bedrock amongst the chaos.

 

  


End file.
